The Flame that Burns My Fate to Stone
by Yumoyori
Summary: A Normal World where life is easily obtained & peace fills the homes of every individual with a burning soul.An Altered World...this peaceful world reflection is where Death is reality & the individual must fight or the flame will burn out... Plz Review.
1. Prologue

Two Worlds…

A world where people walk down the street's as normal individuals, trying to reach their goals and dreams. Happiness, Sadness, Lost and Hope… all these emotions exists in this a world. A world that is calm…is relaxed … and sometime has its moments of peacefulness.

But there is also a reflection of this peaceful world. An altered world filled with chaos, despair, darkness and helplessness… the supernatural world. A world where death is easily obtainable if one is not able to learn how to survive... who does not have the will to live…who does not carry that flame within them that craves to protect what it vital to them.

These two worlds: Like Light and Dark; Good and Evil; Ying and Yang…

They are complete opposite of one another. Yet, perfectly in sync with each other

Through a number of events these two worlds will colloid.

Involving people who well have to learn to fight…to have the will to live….to risk the peaceful life they once had to protect the ones they love…and to bring peace back to the world they once knew.

… The story begins… with the light of a match…

Thus the Flame begins to burn

….


	2. Chapter One: What Seemed to be Forgotten

...

Silence filled the deserted, isolated land. The trees that once grew green and free…now lay in their grave of ash. Buildings that once stood proud and tall were now crumbles of rock and concrete waiting to be crushed to bits. The sky was filled with smoke as flames that spread across the land burned with rage, destroying what remained…and all who remained? A paled skinned girl stood at the top of a steel pole… the pole in which had once been her home, her birthplace, were all life had begun. The remains of her once peaceful life shattered.

"…so this is what going to happen," the girl whispered. She opened her eyes and stared at the mass of death and chaos. The air alone was thick of ash and decay. She knew very well. Whatever that happened in her world well reflect in the next. The flame that resides in her left eye flickered on as she remembered that girls voice…

_"Who are you..."_

_"…."_

_"Who…"_

_"__**…"**_

_**"Black Rock Shooter"**_

She closed her eyes as the flashback ended. "When the time comes... that girl will call…but will she have the power to stop this from happening" she thought as she opened her eyes slightly. She looked once more at the remains of what use to be a peaceful town, the last building that had thought to have survived the impact crumbling away…*CRASH*

* * *

*crash*

"Ow,"

"Mato you're going to be late for school if u don't get up now," a voice called from downstairs.

A young girl sat up from the hard tiled floor. "HAI Mom" Mato Kuroi replied.

"Owww" she said standing up, rubbing her butt which had been the main target of the impact.

She gazed at the blue cell phone that laid on the table. She picked it up, holding it up into the air as she stared at the cell phone strap. The star shaped crystal glittered as the rays of light from the window shined through its sharp corners as it slowly rocked side to side, the crystal star that symbolized her friendship. Her eyes weakened as she recalled the past. So much had happened in the last week. Yomi disappearance which had not only shocked her but scared her to the point of tears... but if it wasn't for _her_ she wouldn't had been able to get her back. She placed the cell phone against her chest. "…Black…Rock…Shooter," she whispered, as the name filled the silent room. Though she wanted to believe that it would probably be the last time she would see her but deep within her burning soul she felt that she would definitely see her, maybe even need her power again. Mato turned her head to the clock that sat quietly on the table. Her eyes widened.

"AHHHH I'm going to be late," she shouted suddenly as she ran out of the room to the washroom, closing the door behind her.

Mato ran to the front door, kneeling down to put on her black shoes. "You better hurry Mato or you're going to miss the train," her mother said smiling. "Hai, Mom. See you later," Mato said as she opened the door, sprinting out.

"Oh no I made Yomi wait for me again argh. I need to learn how to get up earlier," Mato scolded herself as she ran around the corner up the hill.

Ever since the incident, Mato and Yomi decided that they would meet at their favorite spot. The place where the town that she loved could be seen from afar, its beauty shining brightly during both day and night. Through winter and spring, summer and fall its beauty never changed but grew and that why she loved that place so much. Mato finally reached the top of the hill reaching her destination. As she stopped to catch her breath something caught her attention. A tall girl with black hair stood meters away from her. The girl green eyes met Mato's.

"Good morning Mato," Yomi Takanasi said softly as a smile formed on her lips.

"Yomi! I'm so sorry I'm late," Mato apologies running up to the girl, hugging her. Yomi laughed slightly.

"It's okay. We better hurry or were going to miss the train," Yomi pointed out as she quickly glanced at her cell phone.

Mato nodded, her eyes glancing at Yomi cell phone. She smiled at the sight of the crystal star cell phone strap that hung gently from Yomi black and green phone. Mato didn't want to lose Yomi again so she would have to make sure she doesn't make the same mistake twice. She'd make sure that the crystal star cell phone strap that bonded them together, their symbol of friendship would continue to dangle from Yomi phone.

The train ride to school was pleasant as Mato talked about what Yomi had missed when she had disappeared. It felt nice to be able to be around Yomi again. When she was gone it felt that something irreplaceable had vanished from her life. The train ride that use to be dull and lonely when Yomi was gone, as other classmates talked with friends about club activities and hangout dates was now replaced with happiness and joy as Mato had her friend back who she could talk anything with and know that she would make Yomi smile either way.

"Hahahaha, honestly you should have seen her face when I took the ball from her," Mato replied.

"Hehehe to bad I missed it," Yomi replied. They turned the corner, the white school building coming into clear view.

"Hmm" Mato said as she noticed a small, light haired girl coming from the opposite direction.

"Yuu…" Mato thought to herself as she stared at the small girl who walked passed the school gates. Mato wondered what she was going to do. She didn't want to lose Yomi again but she didn't want to lose Yuu friendship either. Maybe Yuu wouldn't mind Mato hanging around Yomi more often? Since they hung out all the time during first year and Yuu didn't mind. Plus, she would see Yuu during basket ball practice and in class. Mato smiled weakly. "Ya…Yuu won't mind…right?" she questioned.

"Mato?" she heard Yomi voice call out to her. She snapped out of her deep thinking and turned her head till her eyes met Yomi green ones.

"You okay? You suddenly went silent?" Yomi pointed out, her face showing a small sign of worry. Mato laughed nervously.

"Haha I was just thinking about the home….AHHHHH I didn't do the homework!" Mato shouted as she realized her mistake.

Yomi burst out laughing. "Don't worry you can copy mine just this once, kay?" Yomi reassured the overacting Mato. I big smile appeared on Mato face, stars forming in her eyes.

"Ah Yomi I LOVE YOU!" Mato shouted Hugging her. Yomi laughed gently and laid her hand on Mato head, petting her. "Yes, yes I know. C'mon we better hurry to the classroom so u can copy fast before the bell rings,"

"Kay, hehe" Mato replied.

The both of them jogged towards the school doors turning to go up the stairs, laughing. Yuu stared at the two silently as she closed the door to her locker. Her eyes looked somewhat distant, as if her mind was far away from reality.

* * *

"Thanks you, Yomi. I'll see u at lunch time Kay," Mato said smiling as she waved at Yomi from the doorway.

"Yup, see u at lunch," Yomi replied with a gently smile on her face. Mato smiled back, and then left to her classroom. She walked in to see Yuu sitting in her desk quietly.

"GOODMORNING YUU!," Mato shouted patting the girl on the head. Yuu eyes widened at the sudden noise as if she snapped back into reality.

"Uh, Mato….Morning," she replied in a low voice. "Ah…What wrong Yuu," Mato asked pouting.

"Uh…well…" Yuu tried to explain but was cut off.

"Ah I forgot to give this back to Yomi, She going need it for second period. I'll be right back Yuu," Mato announced as quickly left the room. Yuu eyes weakened as she stared into the distance.

"Yomi, Yomi, Yomi….That's all she ever cares about," Yuu whispered.

***Lunch time***

Yomi left her classroom, closing the door behind her. She then walked towards 2-B. Before she reached the door, Mato and Yuu both exited the room. "Ah Yomi, I can't eat lunch with you today," Mato said sadly, cute, teary puppy dog eyes forming on her face. "Oh…uh why?" Yomi questioned not out of disappointment but out of curiosity.

Mato was about to reply but Yuu interrupted.

"Since Mato missed a lot of basket ball practices and meeting she needs to catch up since the basket ball playoffs are coming up so I need to inform her of everything she missed. I may need her afterschool as well so…"Yuu said smiling.

"Afterschool… but…" Mato said, turning to Yomi.

"I promised I'd watch Yomi volleyball game today. Yuu I'll stay as long as u want for lunch but can I go to the game. PLLEEAAASEEEEE," Mato pleaded waving her hands back and forth in the sky as the twirled around Yuu and Yomi.

Yuu sighed. "Okay, but you better be able to remember ALL the information I give you. We better go now or I'm not going to finish in time," Yuu said as she started to walk toward the stairs.

"HAI. Yomi I'll talk to you later hehe, See you at the game," Mato shouted as she ran after Yuu. Yomi smiled in reply but in seconds it faded away as she stared at the two.

Yuu glanced over her shoulder and for a second to stare at Yomi tall figure. Yomi eyes widened as she felt a shiver go down her spine. She almost felt as if Yuu had just glared at her. For some strange reason, Yomi felt that there was a weird presence surrounding Yuu. A presence that was very similar and familiar…yet she couldn't get her finger around what it was. She sighed and turned around, returning to the classroom. If Yuu think she let go of Mato a second time she had another thing coming her way. She didn't want to lose Mato... not again….

* * *

"That was amazing Yomi!," Mato cheered as she waved her hands in the air. "The way you jumped so high and slammed the ball like it was balloon. I never knew you were soo good at volleyball," Mato said grinning with excitement.

"It wasn't that great. I just got in on time that's all," Yomi replied with a big smile on her face as she watched the hyped black haired girl run around imitating Yomi jumps and bumps from the game. Yuu walked a few steps away from the two. "Wasn't she awesome Yuu? C'mon, you can't say that Yomi an armature anymore right?" Mato asked, as she went up close to Yuu.

Yuu blushed at the sudden closeness between the two. "Uh…Ya, it was really cool" Yuu said smiling. "Hehehehe" Mato laughed in agreement as she ran a bit ahead leaving Yuu and Yomi walking next to one another.

"Yuu um…do u not like me?" Yomi asked sudden her voice almost as soft as a whisper. She needed to know what Yuu was thinking.

"No…of course not," she said innocently smiling up at Yomi. "Why?" she asked with a confused face.

"Ah…Just wondering," Yomi replied looking away.

"Yomi! Yuu! C'mon" Mato shouted as she stopped to wait for the two of them to catch up.

"Coming," Yomi said as she picked up the pace. Yuu stared at the ground "….It's not that I don't like you….it's that I hate you," she whispered under her breath.

Yomi eyes widened as she heard the last sentence, she stopped in her tracks and turned around. "What?" she asked in a clarifying voice. "Hmm?" Yuu questioned back.

The two of them stared at one another, as the silence grew. Mato raised an eyebrow as she watched the two just stare at one another. She walked back to where they were both standing. "What wrong you too?" Mato asked with a smile, yet her eyes showed both confusion and worry.

"It's nothing Mato, Let go to our special place," Yomi replied, holding Mato hand. "Well Yuu, you go this way right. We'll see you tomorrow," Yomi said as she started walking, still holding Mato hand.

"Huh… OH ya, Okay, Bye Yuu see u tomorrow in class…Ahhh Yomi your going too fast," Mato replied as she tried to wave back but almost tripped.

"C'mon I want to get there before sunset," Yomi replied as she started jogging. "Hehehehe Okay," Mato replied running after her.

"huff huff huff…Yomi…huff…did we have to run that fast? The sun only started going down" Mato asked as she put her hands on her knees as she tried to catch her breath.

"….," Yomi didn't reply but stared at the orange yellow sky. Mato stood up straight and walked up next to her. They both stared at the Sun as it said goodbye to the world as it slowly slipped down the horizon, the sky illuminating the colors of the rainbow, which was soon covered with the dominant navy blue color. As Mato watch the stars as they slowly started to appear one by one she remembered _her. _This was the same place where she met Black Rock Shooter. She wondered if there was any way to see her again…

"Mato?" Yomi called softly as she continued to stare into the distance. "huh…Uh yes Yomi?" Mato replied as she turned to look at Yomi.

"Promise me something…" Yomi whispered as she turned to face Mato.

Their eyes locked as Mato waited for Yomi to continue. "Promise…that…you'll never let anyone break us…break our friendship," she whispered as she pulled out her cell phone, the crystal star shaped strap swaying back and forth.

Mato blinked slightly confused at the sudden topic. "Of course Yomi…were best friends after all," Mato said a huge smile forming on her lips as she pulled out her cell phone. "Promise," Yomi whispered.

"Promise," Mato replied, as her crystal star gently tapped Yomi, making a small chime noise.*Ding…*

They both smiled at one another.

* * *

*Ding…*

Black Rock shooter stared at the girl standing in front of her

Black hair with straight bangs…the black Lolita dress to the black legging and pumps... the white bow that positioned itself on the girls waist. Her neon eyes met with hers. Dead Master stared at Black Rock Shooter, as the moon glow seemed to be darkened by a cloud passing by. Dead master slowly walked towards her. Black Rock Shooter frowned as she moved her hand towards her katana which was positioned on her left side of her waist. She didn't want to fight her. Dead Master was soon inches away from her. Black Rock shooter analyzed her facial expression. "Wasn't she going to fight her?"

Black Rock shooter eyes widened at Dead Master sudden move. She felt a pair of arms wrap around her, tightly embracing her. Dead Master eyes closed as she held Black Rock Shooter. "I'm sorry…." A silent apology in which Black Rock Shooter understood clearly as her blue eyes weakened, the flame that reside in her left eye dimming and in seconds vanished as she closed her eyes and returned the embrace.

Friendship didn't always need words to make it work. It was the feelings and emotions of longing and trust that made it last.


	3. Chapter Two: The Wall Started to Crumble

….

*drip…..drop*

Water droplets fell to the mirror like floor, each droplet making a pattern in what seemed to spread across as its sound echoed through the endless room. Darkness filled the empty room as a tall black haired girl with green eyes stood in the middle. The girl opened her eyes slowly as everything seemed to come into focus. In seconds, confusion reflected in her eyes as she slowly turned her head to review the strange atmosphere before her.

"Where….where am I," she questioned out loud, her words carrying on far, far away as if someone or anyone in the matter would be able to hear her.

She decided that the only way to find out was to start walking. So she took a step forward, her footsteps making the floor like mirror surface move itself outwards, as if it was a glass of water, each step making a unique pattern that spread till it disappeared waiting patiently for the next step to come forth. Step after step the girl walked deeper into the darkness, until she saw something. A white door.

She stop a few meters away as she analyzed it. A white wooden door, its texture and patterns were smooth and visible even from afar, the golden door knob, silently calling out to anyone who dared to open it... to reveal what it hide. She walked up to the door her hand reaching out to the knob but she suddenly stopped her fingers inches away.

Hesitation…

What could be behind this door? Would it be something good or something bad? All these thoughts ran through her head as she tried to make her decision. She then heard a voice...

_"If u hesitate….when the time comes you won't be able to save her," _

The girl froze in place, her eyes desperately searching for where the voice was coming from and what was the meaning to her words spoken seconds ago, each word echoing throughout the endless mass of darkness, as if the word alone bounced off the walls that were invisible to the human eye.

"Who…Who are you? …What do u mean I won't be able to save her….save Who?" the girl shouted waiting for an answer

*Ding*

The girl eyes widened as she heard the chime sound. It was as if it was the answer she needed, answer that didn't need words to understand

…

...

...

...

The girl stood there as she wondered if the voice would continue…in which it did...

**"...**_**When the time comes…You'll have to choose…whether to except your destiny…or reject it….but with such a choice"**_

_"…."_

_**"you will loose her…"**_

The girl eyes showed a sudden sign of panic as a picture formed in her head. She could only think of one girl who was important to her. Her smile... laugh…presence in this world... her life, her existence was everything to her , more than anyone truly realized or knew and with such motivation and courage that this one girl gave her... it allowed her to have the want…the need to strive forward .

But

...

If…if that person was gone…what would she do?

"Mato...Does it have something to do with Mato? Please, answer me!" she shouted desperately.

The white door vanished in front of her as the dark world began to fade; a ringing sound slowly crept into the silent endless dreamscape.

_**"I will leave the rest to you. If you truly desire to save her…I will come…..goodbye…Yomi…"**_

"Wait please!" the girl shouted.

* * *

"WAIT!"

Yomi eyes snapped open as she sat up, her hand stretch out in front of her, cold sweat slowly falling down the side of her face. In seconds the ringing sound that screamed from the green alarm clock that stood on the Yomi black dresser, caught her attention…the same sound that had drawn her back into reality, away from the mysterious, alarming dream. Annoyed by its obnoxious tone as it continued, the two bells located on the top ,vibrating so quickly causing the clock itself to slowly shake toward the edge of the desk, she slammed the button in the middle, which silenced the alarm clock in a instance.

Soon Silence filled the room which allowed Yomi to think. "What was that…" she whispered to herself as she cuddle into a ball, laying her head on her knees. "Who…was that…that voice," she whispered as she closed her eyes. She stayed in her cuddle position for minutes, to the point where she slowly slipped away from reality once more. Yet as she slowly slipped away she felt that small emotion…Uncertainty? She knew that this emotion was forming because that voice…that voice which was so soft yet filled with regret and worry sounded so familiar not to her mind, or ears…but to her very soul. "Who _is She…?"_

_

* * *

_

"Morning Yomi!" Mato announced, kneeling over to catch her breath. Yomi gently smiled at her. "Morning…" she said softly, almost weakly which cause Mato to look up at Yomi her eyes puzzled.

"…Yomi…are u tired or something?" Mato asked as stood up and walked closer to Yomi.

"Ah..just a little. Heh…didn't sleep well last night that all," Yomi reassured her though her tone of voice wasn't convincing.

Mato walked right up to Yomi and placed her forehead against Yomi. "Hmmm….well it doesn't seem that u have a fever" Mato said pouting. Yomi face flushed a bright red at their closeness as her heart beat picked up pace. '…Mato…that not really how you check if someone has a fever," Yomi whispered.

"REALLY! My mom does that all the time…Hmmmmm….ah I have to tell u about my dream!" Mato replied as she swirled around Yomi with her hand stretched out. Yomi smiled at the energetic girl. Mato always had so much energy in the morning that she bounce from one topic to another which was one quality that Yomi loved about the black haired girl. "Sigh, Okay tell me when we get on the train. We don't want to be late today," Yomi said as she started walking.

"Coming!" Mato said grabbing her bag and running after Yomi.

Yomi smiled faded as she recalled her dream. Who was that voice? Was this person trying to warn her….warn of what?

In minutes they reached the train station. Mato noticed Yuu standing on the platform waiting for the train. "Huh…Yuu you're taking the train today?" Mato asked as they arrived walking onto the platform.

Yuu looked up. "Oh Morning Mato…uh Yes I slept over at one of my friends house….morning Yomi," Yuu said smiling at Mato her eyes soon changing their destination to a new target, in second meeting Yomi green ones. "…Morning…" she whispered, no emotion expressed in her tone which caused Mato to glance at her.

"What wrong Yomi, not feeling well?" Yuu asked with a voice that was starting to annoy Yomi. Her tone that she used towards her was as if she was her enemy…a rival that she need to beat in order to receive the prize and Yomi hated being talked to in that manner.

"I'm fine…" Yomi replied as her eyes turned to the side as she stared at the railway tracks.

The train was slowly approaching, as the flashing lights came on. Mato was silent as she analyzed the both of them. What was possible going on between them? She stared at Yuu who was looking at the ground. Mato's eyes shifted to Yomi who's gazed continued. Did Yomi not want her to hangout with Yuu anymore? Mato frowned at the though and quickly discarded it from her mind. Yomi wouldn't be like that. That…wasn't like her. Yet, Mato was hit with a wave of confusion as she recalled the evening before. Yomi suddenly grabbed her hand and departed…leaving Yuu behind. Was Yuu angry at her because of that?

"Mato?"

Mato eyes turned to the sound of Yuu voice, who wasn't standing next to her but was a few meters away about to enter the train. "The train here let's get one before it leaves"

Yuu raised her hand out and smiled at her. Mato glanced slightly to see Yomi expression but before she could read it Yomi walked and boarded the train leaving Mato and Yuu.

"Uh….Hai. Thanks Yuu," Mato smiled weakly as she placed her hand in Yuu's, as they both walked onto the train, it's yellow flashing light turning blue, a warning signal that the train was about to depart and in second the train silver doors came to a close.

Yomi turned her head slightly at Mato. "Why did I do that…?" she thought to herself, displeased with the situation that she allowed to happen. Yuu stood next to Yomi, Mato coming to a stop as she leaned silently against the side glass which was a few cm away from the two of them. "Mato…what wrong?" Yuu asked.

"…nothing….." Mato replied.

She didn't want to say anything. She needed to think this over. She need to figure out what was going on and fast. Yomi was acting weird whenever Yuu showed up. Was she afraid? Was she worried that Yuu would take Mato away from her? Didn't Yomi realize that she didn't want that to happen. She wanted to be able to smile and laugh with both of them. Why did she have to choose? So many questions formed in her mind causing her head to hurt. She closed her eyes as she let out a silent sigh. "What am I going to do now…?" Mato though to herself, her blue eyes opening slightly as she stared at the gray floor.

Yomi and Yuu both stared at the silent Mato. "Its your fault. You didn't need to act like that...," Yuu said her voice low enough for only Yomi to hear.

Yomi glared as the girls words echoed through her mind. Though she wanted to reply she controlled herself. This is what she wanted. She wanted Yomi to look like the bad guy, the villain in the story and she couldn't allow that to happen. She couldn't allow herself to lose to someone like her. She may have won this fight but Yomi would make sure she won the war. The remaining train ride was silent as the three girls were lost in their thoughts.

* * *

The sound of the whistle blew following the sound of a basketball hitting the ground.

"Mato!" a girl shouted as she launched the ball towards the running black haired girl. Mato caught the ball as she dribbled past the opposing team, her speed and agility aiding her as she got closer and closer to her goal, the basket ball net coming into clear view. Her eyes were locked as took a step back as she raised her hand in the air. Before anyone could even dare take the ball away, her feet pushing against the creamy orange wooden gym floor and in second leaving the ground as she launched the ball toward her target. She watched as the orange ball hit the rim on the net, leaning forward and falling right into place. She smiled as she heard the crowd cheer. Yet another goal.

"GAME!" the young referee announced as she waved a flag in the air.

"WOOT, we won!" Mato heard her teammates shouted as they all came and crowded around.

"You were amazing Mato," Yuu said as she walked up to her, holding a towel and water bottle.

Mato smiled at the girl as she took the towel to wipe the sweat off her face. "Hehehe thanks Yuu. I wasn't that awesome," Mato said with huge smile as she slightly blushed. "Hahaha no you were more than awesome you were absolutely amazing. You're definitely our ace player," Yuu praised grinning. Mato smiled back as the both started laughing.

Yomi stared at the two on the court. "Don't get angry…don't get angry…" she thought over and over in her mind. This was what Yuu wanted. She wanted Yomi to feel left out…alone. She noticed Mato turn her head, their eyes meeting one another. Mato smiled weakly and waved. Yomi smiled back. Mato must have felt that she was angry with her. She didn't want her to feel that way. She didn't do anything wrong…it was her…. Yomi looked at the small girl who was patting Mato head. "C'mon Mato, " Yuu said as she started to walk off the court to the change room. 'Ah one sec," Mato replied as she turned and ran up to Yomi.

"Ah Yomi. I need to stay behind for a bit so if you don't mind, can you wait?" Mato asked.

"Uh…sure. Take your time," Yomi reassure the girl with a smile.

Mato nodded in agreement but stood still.

"…Yomi…are u angry at Yuu?" Mato suddenly asked, lowering her voice.

Yomi eyes widened slightly at Mato question. "No not at all…it's just…well…" Yomi was about to finish till Yuu interrupt.

"Mato! We're going to be late for the meeting if we don't change now!" She shouted from the change room door. "HAI! Uh…..Yomi um…I'll text you. Ya so…tell me later okay? Sorry," Mato said bowing slightly.

"You don't have to be sorry Mato. You better go, the manager waiting," Yomi said softly. Mato nodded though she hesitated slightly but not wanting Yuu to come over which may have cause some commotion waved Yomi a quick goodbye and ran towards Yuu, both of them entering the change room.

Yomi was silent as she turned around, exciting the gym doors.

* * *

"Kendo? You mean that sport where people use a wooden sword to fight?" Mato said excited

Mato and Yuu exited the school doors. "Yup. Since many of the girls in the basket ball team wanted to try out for the girls Kendo team me and the kendo manager decided that why not we form a little partnership," Yuu explained.

"WOW! Kendo, I've always wanted to try something like that but…I've never done it before," Mato smiled innocently as she rubbed the back of her head. Yuu laughed at Mato cuteness.

"Not to worry. Many of us are new to it so we can all try it together," Yuu replied. "YEAH!" Mato shouted jumping in the air as she ran to the empty bench that was a few meter away from the two. "Hmm….isn't Yomi suppose to be here by now? There wasn't volleyball practice today," Yuu asked as she looked around coming to a stop.

"Your right…uh let me call her," Mato replied as she took out her cell phone. She noticed that she had received a new text half an hour ago. She flip the phone open as she clicked the read button, revealing the sealed message.

_**"I'm not feeling well…so I went home... see you tomorrow…"**_

Mato became silent as she finished the reading the text.

"Mato…huh?" Yuu started but stop as her eyes widened.

Tears rolled down Mato cheeks as she stared at the phone. The droplets hitting the screen one by one as they continued to flow from her blue eyes. What was going on? She didn't understand why this was happening. Did she really have to choose between them? Why couldn't they just all be happy…be friends….? It wasn't fair…. The thoughts continued to flow through her mind as the tears continued to drop.

"Mato-chan….what wrong? Why are you crying?" Yuu said her voice showing panic as she took a handkerchief from her pocket reaching out to wipe the tears that wouldn't stop falling from Mato cheeks. Mato wanted to answer but she couldn't. There was so much confusing thoughts that she needed to sort out before she could explain the tear that spilled from her eyes. Yuu patted the crying girl as she allowed her to cry. She then hugged her.

"Its Okay Mato. You can cry as much as you want. I'm here, kay," Yuu reassured the crying girl who nodded in response. A small smile formed on her lips. "Thanks Yomi, your making this easier and easier" she thought silently.

* * *

Mato stared at the night sky as she leaned against the cold silver bars. She was at that spot…the place where she could always come to when she need a place to think. Yuu had walked her all the way home, wanting to make sure she would arrive safely . She didn't know what had came over her that caused her to breakdown. Was it the fear that Yomi would be leaving her?. Or was it the fact that soon she would have to make decision that would hurt one person …hurt a friend….

Mato took out her phone and stared at the glass like star that swayed softly. She flipped the phone open as she gently pressed the buttons which quickly lead her to a blank text message which was to Yomi. She was about to start the message but stopped. What was she possibly going to say….. _Feel better_…_Are you angry at me? _She didn't know what to type. She sighed as she typed two words and pressed send.

_**"I'm sorry…"**_

*SNAP*

Mato eyes widened at the sudden noise. Something had snapped but before she could realize what it was she felt herself going backwards. The silver bar that she was leaning on, that piece of metal that protected people from falling over the cliff snapped. At that very second it felt like everything went into slow motion. As Mato felt her body slowly fall backwards, her feet leaving the edge of the cliff she noticed something. She saw someone standing there…watching her….a small girl with tawny eyes staring at her with a little smirk on her face. Mato eyes weakened as her vision became blurry.

"Yuu…?" she whispered

Before her mind had a chance to accept her fate…accept the reality that was about to occur, she saw a blue light, a light that she had seen once before, and in seconds she closed her eyes allowing the light to do whatever it wished with her…the flame that everyone carried…that light that represented a person soul…blew out.

* * *

Yomi opened her eyes at the sudden vibration noise coming from her desk. She noticed her phone vibrating, the front screen light coming on. She reached out and stared at the screen. Her eyes widened as she quickly sat up and flipped the phone open.

She opened the unread message that was from Mato.

_**"I'm sorry…"**_

She was completely silent as she read it over and over.

"I'm Sorry?" she whispered to herself as she stared at the two words intensely.

She sighed as she thought about what she had did before. She wasn't sick or anything. She just didn't want to have to face Yuu. She knew if shed walked home with them Yuu would have done something to make her even more alone…more forgotten….but she left Mato to believe that she was angry at her. Yomi closed her eyes at the thought as guilt flowed through her body. The phone in her hand start to vibrate. A phone call? She watched the caller id revealing the callers identity, her eyes widened as she pressed the answer button.

"Mato?" Yomi answered

"Ah Yomi... no this is Mato mother," the voice replied softly.

"Oh…sorry…Um what seems to be the matter," Yomi questioned as she heard Mato mother voice was filled with worry

"Have you heard from Mato? She hasn't come home yet and I'm starting to get worried..."

"….no…..I haven't…" Yomi said slowly as she the words slowly start to sink in.

"Uh Okay. I'll call Yuu place then. Thank you….. click…"

Yomi lost all feeling in her hand as her phone fell onto the bed. She heard the sound of the dial tone but she couldn't move. Mato wasn't home yet….what had happened….where could she be…was…was…she hiding…or was she missing…?

At that very moment... very instant... very second, Yomi felt her like her world was crumbling down.


	4. Chapter Three: The Gate that Bonds Us To

...

Two Worlds

...

Together...yet separate

A reflection of reality

That is unseen

...

...

Individuals sometime wonder...question...or even wish...

That another world could exist

A world they could escape too...

...run away from the problems in life...the pain, the sadness

That pulls you down into the darkness...

As challenges push you...

Hit you...

...and you fall...

The emotions that can torment a person to their very core

...

Yet ...

Only a few..."chosen" individuals

Get hit with this realization

And are given a choice:

...to fall...

...

...

...

.

Or to fight on

* * *

_**"Mato...where are you...I'm...I'm sorry,"**_

***sniff***

**"I'm...I'm really...really sorry"**

A pair of blues eyes snapped opened at the sudden words that lingered in the air, slowly fading away.

"Yomi...?" the girl whispered softly as she waited for her eyes to adjust to the dark atmosphere.

Mato looked around. Her eyes widened as they franticly looked back and forth, inspecting the unfamiliar environment. It was dark and cold. The air was filled with dust and desolation. Mato slowly stood up as she silently absorbed the new aspect of the world she stood in. The sky was filled with grey pigment clouds that looked like they would burst in tears, allowing the rain drops to fall on the soiled, lifeless ground where the grass was no more and the dirt was so filthy that no living organism could survive on its little food supply. No flowers, no trees, no buildings, no cars. All of civilization itself was gone. Life...was stolen away, leaving the world with nothing.

Mato eyes weakened as she wondered how such a sad place could ever exist, as she stared into the endless path in front of her. Mountains were what remained. The only pieces of nature that survived the impact that created such an isolated, depressing world. Some slowly crumbled to their final resting place while others stayed strong. Maybe those mountains still had some hope that the world would go back to what it use to be...but as Mato started walking she felt that even her hope was crumbling.

Walking was Mato only option to find the answers she need to fill the blanks that kept building up in her mind as she wandered into the unknown territory. Where was she? What had happened when she fell? Where was everyone? More question entered her mind but at that moment, one question seemed to have erased the rest. "Why was Yuu there?" she whispered as her feet stopped. She froze as her words filled the lifeless, cold air. She looked at the ground underneath her as she began to reflect. Was it just her imagination?

***Crack***

Mato body stiffened as she heard a twig snap. She slowly raised her head up and turned to the direction of the noise. Her eyes widened at the figure that stood before her. "A person..." she thought as she stared at the person in front of her.

A pale, tall girl stood a few feet away, black long hair, her bangs covering her forehead. She was wearing a black bikini top and almost similar boots to what Black Rock shooter whore in their last encounter. She had two red horns on the top of her head. Mato felt her heart skip a beat when she noticed what the girl was holding. She held a larger silver saw with small lines imbedded in the steal like blade, blood stains appearing on the chains; projecting to whoever met its raft... would die like its enemies in the past. The girl's appearance alone was one thing, but what caused Mato to take a step back as her body tensed up was the girl's eyes. Her, bright ruby colored eyes met with Mato's blue ones and in seconds her left eyes begin to glow

"That flame," Mato thought as she remembered Black Rock Shooter. Did they know one another? Silence filled the cold atmosphere as they both stared into one another eyes and suddenly the girl smiled. However, it wasn't a smile of kindness. Instead, it was a sinister smile, as she started to walk forward. Mato stared at her face. So expressionless yet as she got closer and closer to Mato, her smile grew wider as she silently prepared the deadly weapon she carried. Mato could feel her heart pounding against her chest as panic started to sink in." Who is she and what was she going to do?" Mato though her legs beginning to shake as the girl got closer and suddenly she heard a voice within...

"**RUN!"**

With those words echoing throughout her body she did just that. She quickly turned and started running to who knows where in such a desolated land, but she knew that she had to get away from that individual, that person. The tall girl smiled as she started running her eyes targeted on her next prey. Mato felt the foot steps behind her as she ran, the intensity of the girl's footsteps getting stronger and stronger, closer and closer and Mato knew at this point she wouldn't be able to make it. She felt her right foot hit something hard causing her to lose her balance. Her eyes widened as she felt her body launch forward and in seconds crashed into the cold remains of dirt and dust. Fear portrayed in her eyes as she looked back to see the girl only a few feet away.

Mato eyes widened as her body started to shiver. She wouldn't be able to escape. She was like a mouse trapped in the corner as its enemy the cat slowly approached. The girl grinned as she raised her weapon and grabbed a long chain with a cross hook at the end which glowed a dark bloody aura. Mato jumped with fright as a loud sound echoed through the air. Like a monster cry that echoed throughout the territory to allow every being and living creature to realize its existence. The saws chains increased in speed as a red glow surrounded its structure.

Mato stared at the weapon that would take her life away and slowly looked up at the person who would claim her life and soul. No remorse, no sympathy...nothing. "This was the end" Mato thought as her vision become blurry. She was going to die...leave the world of the living. Her friends, her family, everything would be taken away from her. "Yomi...Yuu..." Mato whispered as she chocked on tears as they slowly fell from her blue eyes, running down her red cheeks and falling onto the cold, lifeless soil.

Thunder roared through the air as droplets of water started to fall from the colorless sky. The rain beat hard on the two individuals as lightening flashed throughout the sky. Yet, with all the noise the girl's footsteps could be heard as she stepped closer and closer. The tears continued to roll down Mato cheeks as all hope was lost. This was then end and no one could save her from it. She noticed her phone lying next to her, the crystal star keychain slightly glowing. As the footsteps came to a stop, Mato's world seemed to slow down, as if time was slowly coming to a stop. All her fear, sadness, anxiety...all her emotions seemed to have disappeared as she reached out and picked up the light blue phone.

She had only one finally wish. The tall girl raised her weapon up in the air as thunder roared its final cry. Mato closed her eyes as she slowly whispered

"**Yomi...please...forgive me..."**

**...**

**.**

***CRASH***

Mato eyes were closed shut as she waited for the impact of death to tear her apart. Instead, what followed was silence. She slowly opened her eyes and at that very moment, her eyes widened as her vision came into focus. Someone was in front of her, protecting her, holding off the enemy's weapon with her own. The girl was short, with a mechanical like tail. She had brown short hair and was wearing a black helmet-type piece with white flames. She wore a short dress with a little white bow on the bottom in the back, and black stockings with the same little white bows. She had two mechanical machine arms which were blocking the enemies red glowing chain saw.

The small girl looked over her shoulder and their eyes met. Those eyes that seemed so similar yet filled with darkness that even Mato wasn't able to identity. However, what she could understand was her facial expression. She was telling her to leave...run...get away from here before it was too late. Mato slightly nodded her head to the girl with an expression of gratitude that formed on her face. Mato quickly got up and sprinted onward as fast as she could. She could hear the clashing of metal as she ran farther and farther away, the sounds slowly fading away. Mato ran to the point where she felt the throbbing pain in her right ankle. She fell on her knees as she tried to catch her breath, loud huffs and puffs escaping her mouth as the rain poured onto her body. She felt a weird sensation go through her body as she tried to stabilize her breathing.

At this point she didn't know where she was going or if she was going to make it before that girl appeared. She felt as if her body was slowly weakening every second she wasted. Her vision became blurry as the world began to spin. She heard footsteps slowly approaching her which caused her body to suddenly receive an urge of energy as she would have to prepare her mind for another set of running. She held her phone to her chest as she curled herself up against a tree and waited for the figure to appear. Though her mind was ready to face what was about to occur, her body disagreed as she shiver uncontrollably and water began forming in her eyes. As the figure slowly walked out into view, Mato's eyes widen. She felt her tears over flow from her weak blue eyes as emotions ran throughout her whole body as she stared at the person who revealed themselves from the dark depths of the lifeless forest.

A tall, pale-skinned, blue-eyed girl, with black hair in uneven twin tails appeared before her. Her eyes looked forward and widened as she realized who was sitting a few feet in front of her. They both stared at one another intensely, as thunder raged throughout the sky, rain falling harder and harder on the two individuals.

"..."

_**"Mato?"**_

Mato just stared blankly at the person who she wondered would every cross her path again. Mato slowly got up, as she used the tree behind her as support. "...Black...Rock...huff...Shooter..." Mato whispered as her eyes closed. She didn't have anything left, no energy to run, stand or even speak anymore. She couldn't handle the weakness that engulfed her soul, slowly swallowing it whole as she slipped into darkness. Black Rock Shooter's eyes widened as she watched the fragile girl fall forward. Her instincts kicked in as she quickly ran towards the girl, catching her before she hit the ground. Mato's breathing was hard as her face appeared flushed red. Her body shivered as her lips slowly began to lose color. Black Rock Shooter's eyes quickly scanned the area as if to seek if the danger was near or far. She quickly picked up the unconscious girl and ran into the forest.

* * *

*drip...drop*

Yomi stared blankly at the darkness that surrounded her once again. The familiar dark empty room, the mirror like floor and the strange, weird atmosphere that followed.

"The same dream..." Yomi whispered as she stared at the floor as each droplet created a different mysterious pattern.

She knew where the dream was going to end like... Her questions wouldn't be answered and she would end up waking up with that familiar yet unknown voice echoing in her mind...heart...and soul.

Keeping such a thought in mind she walked straight ahead, her footsteps once again causing the mirror like floor to move outward but as she walked the dream started to change. The mirror like floor started to show pictures. Yomi came to an abrupt stop as she looked at the slide show of images being presented to her. A slideshow of her past and present, her life was being replayed but that wasn't what caused her heart to skip beat. She gasped as Mato's picture came into view. The blue eyed girl standing there with a huge grin on her face. She watched as the Mato in the picture raised her hand, stretching it outward to Yomi.

"**C'mon Yomi, what's taking u so long?"**

"Mato?...Mato where are you? If your angry at me...I'm sorry...I'm really sorry Mato so please come back to me," Yomi whispered as she placed her hand on her chest.

The reflection stared back at Yomi, as her words echoed, bouncing off the invisible walls and slowly fading away, leaving the empty room to return to its silent atmosphere.

"**Yomi..."**

The image started to blur as the droplets that fell from the transparent ceiling began to fall vigorously, the patterns that formed with each droplet blurring the image even more.

"NO! Mato come back!" Yomi screamed

_"__**You still hesitate child..."**_

Yomi eyes widened as her body stiffened in shock. That voice that was so familiar, so recognizable yet still unable to be identified.

"_**Will you not challenge the destiny that will confront you? Or will you continue to run away..."**_

"I don't understand. I don't get what you're trying to explain to me! What do u mean by destiny? How can I challenge it?" Yomi question as bewilderment over took her.

"**Remember**_** thy words child..."**_

_**"If you hesitate you will never gain...but loss what is precious to that flame that burns within you"**_

_**"If you can't face the fears that lay ahead..."**_

_**"She will die..."**_

Yomi stood silently as the words slowly entered her mind. As she raised her head to reply she saw a door, the same white, wooden door with the smooth visible texture and golden door knob. She wanted to walk but her legs wouldn't budge. She wanted to see what was behind the door, what was it hiding...yet her body couldn't sum enough courage to dare reveal the door's secrets and contents.

"_**You have little time...when u come to your decision and choose the right path...I will return to your side..." **_

"WAIT! You didn't answer my question" Yomi shouted desperately.

"_**Goodbye Yomi..."**_

...

* * *

"WAIT!" Yomi screamed as she sat up. Cold sweat dripped down her face as she tried to catch her breath. Tears filled her neon green eyes. She took a deep breath as she tried to calm her beating heart which could pop out of her chest if it beats any faster. What was going on? She knew that voice...she knew it so well yet she couldn't remember her name.

Her words...those words wouldn't escape her mind. What did she mean? Yomi sat in silence as she tried to collect her thoughts. She gripped her green star, black blanket as she clenched her teeth, the tears flowing down her cheeks. She couldn't stand it. What was this deep pain in her chest that hurt so much? She closed her eyes as she hugged herself and curled into a ball. "Mato...where are u? I...I...need you"

*Ding Ding*

Yomi eye widened. She slightly turned her head at the sound of the noise. Her eye widened as her black and green phone came into view. She starred at the green crystal star cell phone strap that gently dangled off the dresser, glittering each time the small ray of moonlight hit its glass transparent figure. Yomi reached out and picked her phone up. She put the cell phone up into the air as she stared at the green star. This was what bonded them together as friends. How could she have forgotten...even for a second? For a moment her face seemed to lose all emotion.

_**"Do you continue to hesitate child?"**_

_**"If you hesitate you will never gain...but loss what is precious to that flame that burns within you"**_

_**"If you can't face the fears that lay ahead..."**_

Yomi opened her eyes slowly.

"_**She will die…"**_

She got out of bed, her cell phone in hand. She picked up the green sweater from her black steel computer chair and slipped on her sneakers. As she was about to leave the room she glanced at the mirror beside her. She stared into her reflection and stopped.

...Determination...

Was that what she was seeing in her eyes? She herself had no idea. But she knew what she wanted and no matter how long or hard it would take she would get it. With that thought racing in her mind she ran out the door.

* * *

_**"..."**_

_**"...M"**_

_**"...Mato.."**_

_**"Mato... Mato can u hear me?"**_

Mato eyes flickered as she slowly opened them ignoring the fact her eyes felt so heavy and weak. Her vision was blurry yet she knew someone was with her. As seconds passed her vision began to recover, her sight becoming clearer. Her eyes widened as she realized who was looking down at her. Pale skinned, blue eyed girl stared at her. There was only silence between the two as they're eyes seem to do the talking. Mato eyes widened as she watched the girl lips turn into a weak smile.

"_**Thank Goodness..." **_Shewhispered_**.**_ She got up and walked to the other side of the room. Mato stared silently as she watched her.

"...Black Rock Shooter..." Mato whispered. The girl looked over her shoulder in response.

"..._**How did you possible end up here Mato?" **_Black Rock Shooter asked as she walked back to where Mato was lying, a bowl of cold water in her hands. She sat down as she waited for Mato to reply.

"I..." Mato started but stopped as she tried to collect her thoughts. Black Rock Shooter closed her eyes in response as if to tell Mato to take her time.

Mato closed her eyes as she herself tried to recall. She was standing at they're special place on the hill, leaning against the bar staring at her phone...

"... My phone!" Mato suddenly shouted as she sat up.

_**"Mato calm down its right here**_" Black Rock Shooter reassured her as she pointed to the table in the corner where the blue cell phone lied on the edge of the wooden table, the blue glass like star cell phone strap dangling gently from the table. Mato felt her heart beating against her chest. If she dared lost her phone she didn't know what she would do. To lose her friendship...the bond she held so dear to her heart...if it was gone...

Mato was brought back to reality by a gently touch on her shoulder as her blue eyes met with an identical pair.

_**"Mato...rest...when your fever goes down then you can tell me what exactly is going on..." **_Black Rock Shooter whispered as she gently pushed Mato back down, resting her head on something that looked similar to a pillow.

Mato nodded her head in agreement as her eyes stared at the ceiling.

"Was this all just a dream" Mato thought to herself as she felt her eyes get weaker.

She knew she was in a different world; a different dimension that she knew could exist but did not believe it till she met Black Rock Shooter. Even with such knowledge that another world other then hers existed... she couldn't accept the fact that all of life seemed to have been destroyed. What could have happened that resulted to such a tragic ending? She felt her eyes slowly close as her mind slowly drifted away, darkness engulfing her mind and entering a dream world that was always unpredictable.

Black Rock Shooter watch the girl slowly fall into slumber. She sighed as she stared up at the ceiling. She closed her eyes as she remembered the past, where the world was completely different. Smile formed on her lips as she opened her blue eyes her expression as if her mind had come back to reality.

"_**Mato...become strong..." **_Black Rock Shooter whispered as she patted the girl gently on the head.

"_**Become strong...so you don't become as naive as I was..."**_

_**"Don't lose what I wish... to gain back..."**_

_**""Don't crumble like the building that once stood..."**_

_**"Instead..."**_

_**"Be like the buildings that still stand"**_

_**"… That continues to have strength and hope..."**_

_**"Till our world become it's old self..."**_

_**"Stand firm...be strong...and don't loss sight..."**_

_**"Of what's important to you...as I once did"**_

_**"...Right Dead Master..." **_Black Rock Shooter whispered as at stared at the window

* * *

***Whooosssh***

The wind gently whistled by as dust followed with the winds silent rhythm. Dead Master sat at the edge of a rocky cliff, her scythe resting on her lap as she stared across the black dusty rock waste land 20 feet below her which once was a magnificent ocean with dolphins and other living creatures. A smile appeared on her face as she closed her eyes.

_"__**...Will she be able to overcome what's ahead..."**_

_**"Or will she fall into darkness like I once did..."**_

_**"..."**_

_**"Yomi...please...time is only limited..."**_

_**"So gain courage...so that you can face your destiny"**_

_**"And gain what you once lost"**_

"_**No matter how hard it gets"**_

Dead Master got up, resting her scythe on her shoulder as she looked up to the colourless sky. Two green skulls appeared next to her waiting patiently for her command. Dead Master face lost all emotion as she turned her head to look over her shoulder. She slowly turned around to face her foe.

A girl with short, brown hair stood before her. She was wearing a black helmet-type piece with white flames and a short black dress with a little white bow on the bottom at the back. She wore black stocking with mini white bows in front and had to machine arms which where pointing towards Dead Master. A smile appeared on Dead Master face as she stared at the girl. Silence grew between the two as if they were analyzing one another from head to toe.

_"__**Is been awhile...**__**STRength" **_Dead Master smiled as she greeted the small girl who smiled in response.

"_**It has been a while Dead Master," **_STRength replied as she lowered her machine arms down to her sides

The wind blew by, singing a silent tune as the two stood there, smiling.

* * *

"..."

"Where am I...?" Mato thought to herself as she gained consciousness.

She kept her eyes clothes as she tried to understand where exactly she was or more like where she was going. She felt as if she was moving...like someone was carrying her. She felt wind past by her, flowing through her hair and singing softly as it slowly disappeared. The air smiled damp, almost as if it had just rained. The atmosphere was cold and all that could be heard was footsteps. She opened her eyes slowly.

Her eyes slowly focused so to the dark night. The colorless grey sky was now pitch black with no star in sight. The only light that glowed was the full moon that was the only guide for any living being or creature trying to move around. She then noticed the person who was carrying her. She gasped as she realized who was holding her.

"Black...Black Rock Shooter!' Mato shouted, accidently letting go of her hand which were wrapped around Black Rock Shooter neck and losing her balance. Black Rock Shooter turned her head to look at the girl on her back as she came to a stop.

"_**You're going to fall if don't hold on tight" **_Black Rock Shooter replied as she started walking again.

Mato nodded in agreement as she wrapped her arms around Black Rock Shooter neck again, resting her head on her shoulder.

"_**Feeling better?" **_Black Rock Shooter questioned as she increased her pace as she started to climb a hill of crumbled rocks.

Mato eyes widened as she remembered what happened. "Ah... I'm sorry, I caused you so much trouble didn't I...uh...I feel much better" Mato stuttered out as her face turned bright red. Black Rock Shooter smiled in response as she continued walking.

Soon silence came between them. Yet it wasn't a silence that made a situation awkward or boring. It was a comfortable silence, as if they were one body, one mind...one soul...

Suddenly, Black Rock Shooter footsteps stopped, which brought Mato back from her thoughts. They had reached a cliff. Black Rock Shooter gently let Mato down and walked to the edge of the cliff. Mato stared at black rock shooter.

"What was she thinking about?" Mato thought to herself as she looked around. Her eyes widened as she slowly recognized what was in front of her.

Her favourite place...the hill top which she loved to go to when she was sad, angry or when she just needed to think. The place where she could see her house, the town, her world where birds sang, the trees and mountains grew stronger and stronger, and where she could see how beautiful life was. Yet...this was the same place, her favourite place now a lifeless scattered cliff of nothingness. Mato placed her hand on her chest as she felt her heart throb against it. Emptiness was the only emotion she could feel as she looked at the vast land of dust and desolation. Was this how her world once looked like?

"_**It will become this if we don't stop Him" **_Black Rock Shooter whispered as she slightly turned to look at Mato.

Mato walked up to her and stared in silence.

"How...How could my world become like this? Who would possibly desire something like this to happen to our world?" Mato asked as she looked up at Black Rock Shooter.

Black Rock Shooter stared down at Mato.

Sadness, Emptiness, Anger, Loneliness...There were so many emotions running through those two pairs of eye that stared at her that she had no choice but to tell her the reason.

"_**This World was once like yours...it was an amazing world. Life was everywhere, the trees were tall with birds and wild life, the mountains were everywhere and the Sun shines so brightly and warmly. The houses were full of wonderful people who cared for one another and would help anyone in need," **_Black Rock Shooter whispered as she slowly remembered the past.

She raised her hand and pointed to a little broken up area. Mato focused on the area she pointed at. It looked like it use to be a house. Her eyes widened as she looked focused on the structure that was left.

'My...house..." Mato whispered in shock

"_**Yes...that was where I once lived...back then I was the same age as you. I loved the neighbourhood I lived in and my friends were so precious to me...but...if..." **_Black Rock Shooter whispered as she couldn't continue. She was silent for a few moments.

Mato allowed her to gain her thoughts as she stared up at her.

Remorse...regret... That was the feelings that Mato felt as she looked continued to look at those identical pair of blue eyes.

"_**If I hadn't fallen in love with him...then maybe we'd still be all together..." **_Black Rock Shooter said as she stared up at the dark sky. "_**If I had kept the people who were close to me, who would never betray me...maybe this world would be the same as it use to be...maybe it would still be alive..."**_

They both stood in silence as the worlds lingered in the air. Black Rock Shooter eyes widened as she felt someone hold her hand. Mato stood in front of her, holding Black Rock Shooter hand in hers.

"Maybe it had to happen..." Mato whispered softly. "Maybe...that what destiny had planned...since...of this didn't happen...I would have never met Black Rock Shooter...right?" Mato smiled weakly as tears slowly formed in her eyes.

Black Rock Shooter smiled in response. She knelt down in one knee and hugged Mato, who eyes widened at the sudden embrace.

"_**Mato...no matter what happens...don't ever abandon your friends. Promise me you won't make the same mistake I once did, "**_Black Rock Shooter said softly as she closed her eyes.

Mato nodded as she hugged Black Rock Shooter. "Okay...I promise" Mato whispered in agreement.

Black Rock Shooter slowly stood up. "You should return now...your friends are worried" Black Rock Shooter said as she took something out of her pocket.

"Ah my phone," Mato said as she saw the light blue cell phone in Black Rock Shooter hand.

"_**This is your gateway to my world...this place...our favourite place is what bonds us and our worlds together," **_Black Rock Shooter explained as she place the phone in Mato hand. "_**So..." **_Black Rock Shooter started but stopped as she looked to the side.

A big smile appeared on Mato lips as she got what Black Rock Shooter was trying to say.

"I'll come back...I'll definitely come back" Mato replied.

Black Rock Shooter watched as Mato walked to the edge of the cliff. Mato turned her head over her shoulder and waved her right hand as she waved goodbye once more. Black Rock Shooter smiled as she slightly waved backed. Mato held her phone in her left hand, the cell phone strap dangling, the clear blue star glowing a dark blue light. Mato step forward and she allowed her body to fall as a blue light formed around her body and engulfed her. The beam of slight shot to the dark sky, imprinting a star as the beam went through it. In seconds the beam of blue light was gone, leaving the light blue star to slowly fade away. Black Rock Shooter chuckled as she turned around to walk down the hill

"_**Weird girl..."**_

* * *

"Huff...Huff"

Yomi ran hard as she turned the corner of Cherry Street, the pole lights slowly turning on as the sun set came to a close and the moon started to appear. She had checked all over the town, from the bakery stores to the subway stations but she still couldn't find Mato. She had one place left in mind where she still had hope

"The Cliff" she whispered as she turned another corner and started to run up the hill. She climbed to the top she saw a blue light come from the sky which caused Yomi to stop in her tracks. It was a beautiful blue beam that seemed to create a star in the dark blue sky. Yomi soon snapped out of it as she realized that the beam was hitting the peak of the cliff. She nodded her head and continued to sprint up the hill.

Once she reached the top she stopped in her track as her eyes widened. Mato was lying unconscious in someone's arms. A small girl with short brown hair was holding the girl. Her tawny eyes meet with Yomi's green ones. Yomi was about to speak but the words wouldn't come out. She felt as if she had ran a marathon and was so close of achieving her goal but someone snatched it away...leaving her with nothing.

"MATO!" a voice screamed

Two people rushed by Yomi towards the two girls. "Thank you, Thank you so much Yuu for finding my daughter," a women who reassembled Mato cried as she held Mato in her arms. " It's okay...she was leaning against the bars and the bar broke...I'm just glad I got there on time and that she safe but I think she has a fever,' Yuu replied, her eyes filled with worry.

"Don't worry Honey, I'll call one of my friends, she a doctor and lives nearby. Mrs. Kuroi you can come over to my place," the other women who had long brown hair reassured them as she took out her cell phone.

"Thank Goodness...Okay lets go," Ms. Kuroi said as put Mato on her back. "Ah Yomi, thanks so much for looking around the town but Yuu found her. I can't talk much but when Mato wakes up I'll call you," Ms. Kuroi said bowing her head slightly. She passed the tall girl and fasted walked down the hill, Yuu mother right behind her leaving Yuu and Yomi alone.

Yuu started walking towards Yomi with a smile on her face. "C'mon Yomi, don't be so upset. It's not my fault that I got here first...I just happened to find Mato first that's all. Well I better be going, I need to be by Mato side when she wakes up...We are close friends and all," Yuu stated as she stopped right next to Yomi who stood there, clenching her teeth.

"Heh... see you at school" Yuu shouted as she ran down the hill to catch-up with everyone else leaving Yomi alone

A tear rolled down her cheek as Yomi stood in silence. She felt her body go numb and she fell on her knees. The tears kept on pouring down as she stared at the green grass under her. She lost...again. She lost to the person who was slowly crushing her...slowly destroying her friendship... and was slowly winning the war. She clenched her fist as she tried to resist the urge to scream...the urge to cry as loud as she could till the sky and heaven could hear her. As the tear continued to flow she wrapped her arms around herself. Her heart was crying...her soul was so sad...if she lost her friendship with Mato...she honestly wouldn't even know what to do.

She tried to get up but didn't have the strength. She wanted to be the one who was at Mato's side yet she lost the chance. Was she destined to always live like this? To be alone with no one to talk too, no friend to laugh with...She didn't want to experience this all over again... "I just need to suppress them...like always," Yomi whispered

"_**Cry..."**_

Yomi eyes widened as she those words echoed in her mind

"_**It's okay to cry Yomi...Don't hold it in any longer"**_

_**"Let them out...Cry"**_

With those last words, Yomi felt as if a bolder was lifted off her shoulders as she let out a cry. She cried and cried. She felt so many emotions that she had locked away flow throughout her body, from both her past and present. Sadness, Frustration, Anger, Regret, she had bottled them all up inside but to be able to let them all out...was something so new.

She looked up at the moon which glowed softly in the dark blue, cloudless sky, the bright slowing stars sparkling gently. A soft breeze blew by. Yomi closed her eyes as the final tears flowed down her red cheeks.

"Thank you..." she whispered.

She felt a gently pat on her shoulder but when she turned her head no one was there. She laughed softly. Though she may not be able to see ...she somewhat knew deep in her mind...that "she" was there.

* * *

Dead Master lips formed a soft smile as she gently patted the young girl who kneeled next to her.

_**"The Gate of Two Worlds"**_

_**"Dimension that was once a reflection on one another..."**_

_**"Shattered into opposites"**_

_**"...It won't be long...till He tried to destroy your world too..."**_

_**"Will you be ready Yomi...?"**_

She stared up at the dark blue sky.

* * *

YEAH After 4+ months finallllyyyy have an update. T_T I blame Nursing School. Sorry to keep all of you waiting but heres the next chapter. I'll try my best to update more often... . I lie. My school schedule doesnt like me but I'll still try :3. Please review and I'm sorry for all the spelling errors (have to go back to school tomorrow and have homework so no time to check booo =_=). Hope you liked it and thanks for all the support XD~~~~

Yumoyori.W


End file.
